The Scientist
by Courageous
Summary: Jounouchi gets fed up with Kaiba's behavior and leaves. After months Kaiba realizes what he's lost and goes all the way to New York to see him again. But will they be OK again? JouxSeto.


**The Scientist**

The rain splattered solemnly on the gray pavement. It had been raining ever since his arrival in New York. Luckily he had brought an umbrella, if there was one thing Kaiba Seto hated; it was getting soaking wet because of rain. He had come prepared; somehow he had known it would rain. Alongside him people where running, trying to get away from the wet drops. Some people just stepped inside a random store and waited for the rain to pass. Kaiba Seto didn't wait though; he had put this off for far too long.

With long strides he got closer and closer to his destination. There had been a car waiting for him at the airport, but after only fifteen minutes of driving they got stuck in traffic. Kaiba didn't want to wait longer. He had gotten out of the car, opened his umbrella and started walking towards his destination. The GPS on his iPhone would help him with this.

He had gotten the address from Mutou Yuugi a few days ago. The short duelist didn't want to tell him at first. Apparently he had promised his best friend he wouldn't. But Kaiba wasn't one to admit to defeat so easily. He had asked over and over again. He had been very eloquent and tried to reason with Yuugi. He had even tried being 'chummy' with his former rival. But Yuugi had been unyielding. The location of Jounouchi Katsuya remained unknown to him. It wasn't until Kaiba's stone exterior cracked that Yuugi had given him the address. Kaiba had actually told Yuugi something he had been trying to deny for the past half year.

"I miss him, Yuugi," his cerulean eyes were fixed on the floor. Saying it out loud made the feeling grow even larger. He felt like a fool confessing this to Yuugi.

"We all do, Kaiba," Yuugi had said.

"No, Yuugi, you don't understand," Kaiba now locked eyes with Yuugi, "I _miss_ him."

Yuugi had smiled at him and said: "164 Water Street, Apartment 19, New York. Don't tell him I told you."

New York. Jounouchi had fled all the way to The States. Kaiba knew he had gone somewhere, but hadn't expected to find him in a different continent. Though his pride wouldn't acknowledge this, Kaiba was hurt. But mostly he felt foolish, for pushing him so far away. All the way to New York. It didn't matter though; Kaiba had the means to get there. Jounouchi could've gone to the North Pole; Kaiba still would have found him.

The rain started to come down even harder. All Kaiba heard were the drops of water hitting the fabric of his umbrella. On the street corners there were people selling umbrellas. They looked crappy, to say the least. His iPhone told him to turn the corner, and so he did. He looked at the street name and was relieved to see he had arrived at Water Street. He was getting closer and closer. Though his face remained as stoic as usual, he started to feel a tinge of tension building up in the depths of his stomach. Only a few more moments and they would be reunited again. But what if it didn't turn out that way? Kaiba stopped and angrily pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. Of course Jounouchi wouldn't turn him down! He was Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corp, billionaire. He had everything, who would be crazy enough to turn that down?

Kaiba thought for a moment, and then chuckled silently. He was being ultimately stupid. Jounouchi had never cared about all that. Jounouchi didn't care about the money, the title. He had cared about Kaiba himself. He had always stood by him, through all the hard times. And believe it, there had been plenty of hard times. Most of them had been Kaiba's fault, though. He spent most of his days at the office, put work before Jounouchi. Never bothered to think the blond had been fed up with his workaholic behavior. Even the few times Kaiba would be home at a reasonable hour, he would lock himself away in his study and type away on his laptop. And if Jounouchi even dared enter that room, Kaiba would snarl at him, send him away. It hadn't all been bad though. Kaiba had his warm moments as well, though they were few. There had been a few sporadic romantic outbursts throughout the years they were together. He'd arrange something special, say some sweet words and Jounouchi would fall in love with him all over again. Yes, Kaiba Seto had had Jounouchi Katsuya's heart in his hands. It wasn't until now that Kaiba realized Jounouchi had had his heart as well. He doesn't know how it had happened, but over the years he had really grown to love the blond. He was something Kaiba could fall back on when things seemed to go awry. Jounouchi had always been there when something had happened at the company and Kaiba needed to vent. Or when he had a fight with Mokuba (who was fully going through puberty). Jounouchi had been there when Kaiba travelled all the way to his mom and dad's graves on their birthdays. He had stood there silently and witnessed Kaiba in his very rare but very emotional mood.

Kaiba started walking again; he couldn't waste any more time. The sooner this was over, the better. He stepped in a puddle and scowled. He could hear a few people nearby snickering. Obviously they thought his misfortunes were funny. He shrugged off their laughter and continued on. This day was already going far worse than he'd imagined. He hadn't thought it would rain like this, he hadn't thought he'd feel this nervous. He hadn't counted on the second thoughts. And he had most definitely not thought one leg of his pants would be soaking wet by the time he'd arrived at the apartment.

He had been so busy sinking into a bad mood he had to refrain from jumping a little when a robotic voice came out of his earbuds. It was his iPhone's GPS.

'Arrived at destination'.

He looked to the apartment complex on his left. The building wasn't as big as others in the city, but surely not tiny. There were about five floors. It was built in a red brick and it looked like a generally nice building. Better than the place where Jounouchi used to live before he moved in with Kaiba.

_Seems like he's doing okay, _Kaiba thought, looking at the building. He climbed the few stairs up to the door, and the tension in his stomach grew with every step he took. As he stood in front of the door the second thoughts started to arise again. Maybe he had made a mistake looking for Jounouchi. After all, the blond himself had said he didn't want to see him ever again. Kaiba took a deep breath and thought back of that one fight. That one fight that had pushed Jounouchi over the edge. Looking back on it now, it seemed incredibly stupid.

It had been another day as usual. There had been some malfunctions in the new software Kaiba Corp. was designing. It ended with Kaiba staying late and firing the incompetent workers who had allowed the malfunctions. When Kaiba finally pushed his key in the lock of his front door it had been 2 A.M. but Jounouchi had been far from asleep. From the moment Kaiba pushed open the door and saw him standing in the hallway he knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Kaiba had asked, as he nonchalantly threw his keys in the little bowl next to the door.

"It's 2 A.M. Seto," Jounouchi said matter-of-factly.

"So?" Kaiba had just replied; he was in a bad mood. He hadn't slept properly all week. He wasn't in the mood for this silly banter.

"I haven't seen you in three days," Jounouchi stated again.

All Kaiba did was lift one of his eyebrows.

"We haven't spoken in three days," Jounouchi simply said.

Kaiba knew where he was getting at, but he couldn't change any of that now.

"Look Katsuya," Kaiba said, "I understand that must be hard-"

"You don't understand shit," Jounouchi said. His amber eyes were cold and hard. They reminded Kaiba of his own eyes for a second, if not for a different colour. Something he didn't like.

"I understand your job is very important, but you have people at home who love you and care for you," Jounouchi said, "don't throw that away."

"Someone has to make the money, Jounouchi," he said harshly. It was untrue though, if Kaiba had left the company he'd still have enough money to get by.

"I have a job," Jounouchi said, "besides you're loaded. Do you really need to work overtime just to pay the bills?"

"No, I don't, but I'd rather have things done properly instead of having those nincompoops who call themselves my employees fucking things up," Kaiba said, "the company needs me."

But Kaiba needed the company more. Not for the money, as he had falsely stated before, but because work made him feel good. He defined himself by what he did. He could accomplish, had accomplished more than anyone would in a lifetime. And Kaiba wasn't done yet. He would reach for the stars. It in fact his rather large ego, that kept him in glued to his chair at those ungodly late hours in Kaiba Corp. He would show the world what it meant to be powerful. What it meant to be Kaiba Seto.

"I need you," Jounouchi said. Kaiba could see his eyes getting wetter.

"I know," was all Kaiba said. It was all he ever said. Every time Jounouchi had told him he loved him, Kaiba would always reply the same thing. 'I know.' Did he know?

"Yeah," Jounouchi said," thought as much."

The blond went up the stairs. Kaiba just stared after him. Though he had been tired when he'd pushed open the door to his mansion, he felt fully awake now. Awake and a bit hungry. Kaiba went to the kitchen, decided to make himself a sandwich. And when he had eaten that he'd go back upstairs and make up with Jounouchi. That's how their fights always went. Though Kaiba had never been the one to say sorry. Jounouchi was always the one who caved, the one who said he didn't mean the things he'd said. Kaiba saw no reason to think it would go differently this time. But it did go differently.

After about fifteen minutes later, Kaiba heard Jounouchi coming back down the stairs.

_Couldn't wait for me to come upstairs, could you? _Kaiba thought, and he smirked.

He left the kitchen in and went back to the hallway, where the large staircase was. He had thought Jounouchi would be standing there, tears in his eyes. Kaiba'd just have to cup his cheek in his hand, kiss him, and hold him. Things would be okay again. But when Kaiba entered the hallway, he knew it wouldn't be okay again.

Jounouchi had packed his bag and was already opening the front door. Apparently he wasn't even planning on saying goodbye to Kaiba.

"Leaving?" Kaiba's voice sounded indifferently. Something that hurt Jou more than any insult. The indifference of the man he cared most about.

"Yeah," Jounouchi's voice sounded choked. Though Kaiba couldn't see his face he guessed Jounouchi was crying.

"You don't need me here," Jounouchi said, "with me gone; you won't have anyone complaining about you not being home. Well, except for Mokuba."

"Don't overreact," Kaiba said. He was beginning to feel a bit angry. He couldn't stand all this dramatic bullshit.

Jounouchi faced Kaiba, and as the brunet had guessed, he was crying. A few tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I've been putting up with this bullshit for three years now, Seto," Jounouchi said, "and we've had this fight for a million times. Yet there doesn't seem to be any difference. This won't ever change. _You_ won't ever change."

"Jounouchi, don't be-"

"Ridiculous?" Jounouchi finished the sentence for him, "that's what you say every time. 'Jounouchi you're acting ridiculous. You're being immature.' Well for once, I feel like I'm doing the right thing here."

He opened the door and stepped out on the porch. A painful stab went right through Kaiba's heart. He ran over to the door, but didn't step outside. Jounouchi's back was once again facing. It seemed the blond was staring at the stars.

"There have been times you've expressed you care for me," Jounouchi started, "but you've never shown you were serious about this relationship. I don't need someone who's so cold on the inside that he won't make any sacrifices for his significant other."

"Of course I make sacrifices, Katsuya," Seto said disgruntled, "don't be silly."

"So don't work overtime anymore," Jounouchi turned around and faced Kaiba, "come home early, every day, spend time with me. Spend time with your brother for crying out loud."

"I can't," Kaiba said stubbornly.

"See," Jounouchi said, "no sacrifices."

Jounouchi started his way on the sandy path leading up to the house. Kaiba felt another twinge of pain.

"Don't leave!" he yelled after Jounouchi, "you don't have anywhere to go. What will you do without me?"

"I have plenty of places to go," Jounouchi said, "and if you don't need me, then I don't need you."

"Don't be stupid, Jounouchi. I saved you from that horrible man who called himself your father. You owe everything to me!" He was yelling harder now. Feeling truly mad at this betrayal.

Jounouchi turned around again and glared at the man he loved.

"I was fine before I knew you," Jounouchi yelled at him, "I could have managed myself. Don't think you 'saved' me or that I owe you anything, Kaiba Seto."

They were both fully glaring at each other.

"Fine, leave if you want," Kaiba said, "I bet you'll be back here at the end of the week. Begging to live here again. You can't live without me, Jounouchi."

"I'll be fine without you," Jounouchi said resolutely, "I don't need you. I have enough strengths of my own. I'll go someplace else, and I'll find my fortune there. Far away from you! I don't want to see you ever again!"

At these last words Kaiba had slammed the front door shut. He stomped up the stairs, gone to his study, slammed that door shut as well, and started working again. He didn't stop until it was 6 A.M. He took a shower, put on some fresh clothes, and went down to Kaiba Corporation, only to start working again.

Jounouchi hadn't shown up at the end of the week, though Kaiba really had expected he would. He started to believe what Jounouchi had said to him that night. Maybe Jounouchi would be fine without him…

After that Kaiba had started drowning himself in work. It was all that kept him going. Until one evening, months after the fight, when he came home, it wasn't an angry Jounouchi standing in the hallway. It was a crying Mokuba. He couldn't bear to see his older brother, his hero, work himself to death. And after a long chat, Kaiba had finally agreed to tone it down a little. Not only that, but Mokuba had actually convinced him to seek out Jounouchi and patch things up again.

The next day Kaiba had taken a day off at work. He had planned out the entire day. He'd surprise Jounouchi at his job, take him out to an expensive dinner, take a walk at the park, and watch the sunset. Make love to him. But it didn't go the way he planned it to. When he arrived at the store Jounouchi worked, they told him he had quit months ago. He asked them where he was currently staying. They didn't know. So Kaiba had turned to his lover's best friend.

And now he was here, standing in front of an apartment complex, starting to feel a bit nauseous. Thinking back on it now he realized what an asshole he'd been. How stupid he'd been to let Jounouchi go.

"Do you need to go inside?" A man asked him, interrupting his flashback.

"Well, yeah," Kaiba said.

The man opened the door with his key and smiled at Kaiba.

"There you go," he said.

"Thank you," Kaiba said politely, and he stepped inside.

The apartment looked nice on the inside, not as nice as the Kaiba mansion, but it was clean enough. A went up a flight of stairs, passing a few residents of the apartment. They all nodded at him, and he nodded back. It seemed the people in the building where nice as well. Lucky Jounouchi.

He went down the hallway. The walls were painted a beige colour, and the tapestry was a dark brown. A bit too old fashion for Kaiba's tastes. He passed several doors, until he came to the right one. A shiny 19 was hammered to the door. Kaiba lifted his fist to the door and paused for a moment. He then smirked as he refound his confidence. He wasn't just Kaiba Seto; he was the love of Jounouchi's life. They would be on his private jet to Japan in no time.

He knocked on the door and waited for a while. Soon he heard footsteps coming closer and saw the door handle going down.

Jounouchi looked genuinely surprised when he saw who it was at the door. Kaiba took this advantage and pushed Jounouchi inside the apartment, and then he closed the door behind him. He would not risk having the door slammed in his face. He may be the one crawling back, but he still had some dignity.

"What are you doing here?" Jounouchi said when he had recovered from the surprise.

Kaiba looked at him, Jounouchi looked great. His blond hair was cut a little shorter but still looked a bit unruly. He was wearing a checkered shirt, denim pants and black converse. Kaiba looked around the apartment, it was nicely decorated. Jounouchi _was_ doing fine without him.

"You look great," Kaiba said.

Jounouchi just looked at him with a cold look and repeated his question: "what are you doing here?"

"Well, uhm," Kaiba started. He had repeated this conversation over and over again in his head. He had thought of a million ways to tell Jounouchi how he really felt. But now the moment was here, he was unsure on how to start.

"Well?" Jounouchi questioned again, one eyebrow slightly pointed upward.

"I came to tell you," Kaiba said looking at the floor, "I need you." The last part was barely audible.

"Come again?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba felt like an idiot, he couldn't even tell one of the most important people in his life what he felt. But he needed to; he needed to set things straight.

"I need you," Kaiba said it louder this time, looking into Jounouchi's eyes.

"Wow, that's great," Jounouchi said sarcastically, "please leave."

"Katsuya I know I've made mistakes but-"

"Damn right you've made mistakes," Jounouchi said, "you've broken my heart, Kaiba."

Kaiba winced at this; Jounouchi had called him by his last name again.

"I'm sorry," Kaiba said, "I really am. Please just, come back with me."

"No, Kaiba," Jounouchi said, "I am actually doing fine on my own here. I have found a job I really like. I'm making a new start here."

"What about Yuugi? Or the rest of your friends? Don't you miss them?" Kaiba tried.

"Of course I miss them!" Jounouchi said, his voice a little bit louder, "but I couldn't stay at Domino city."

"Why not? Why all the way to New York?" Kaiba asked, he didn't understand why Jounouchi was being so difficult.

"Because you were all over that city. If I had to get over you, I'd have to do it someplace else. I have some distant family living here in the city. My cousin owns this building; he told me I could rent it at a low price. I took the chance, Kaiba."

It was silent for a while. He really had pushed Jounouchi away from him.

"I've been the happiest I've ever been," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba looked away from the blond and took a deep breath.

"What about us then?" he said, "don't you feel anything anymore?"

"Look Kaiba," Jounouchi said, "that's over now. You had your chance, you blew it. I'm gone now."

Kaiba bit his bottom lip so hard he could taste his own blood. He couldn't believe he was hearing this, he just couldn't. He took one step forward and cupped Jounouchi's cheek in his hand. The blond was too surprised to stop him. Then he pressed his lips to Jounouchi's gently, and kissed him. Jounouchi responded at first, but then came to his senses. He pushed Kaiba off and said: "Don't even try."

"Stop lying to yourself, Katsuya. You have to come home now, with me."

"I don't have to do anything," Jounouchi said, "This is my home now."

"But," he swallowed hard, "I love you."

It was quiet for a moment. It had been the first time in the three years they were dating he'd said it. Jounouchi couldn't just ignore that. He couldn't just break Kaiba's heart like this. Not when he'd come all this way. It wasn't the distance Kaiba had crossed to see Jounouchi. In the past few days he'd come such a long way emotionally, finally realizing what Jounouchi really meant to him. And now he had even told him he loved him. This wasn't how this should end.

"I don't love you," Jounouchi finally said.

Kaiba's eyes widened at the response, and he looked at Jounouchi. They both stared at each other for a short while. Then Kaiba turned around and left the apartment.

Jounouchi released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Tears slowly started making their way down his cheeks, and he fell on his knees on the floor. He had been lying when he'd said he didn't love Kaiba. He loved Kaiba more than anything on this planet. But now was the time to move on, Jounouchi needed to prove to himself that he'd make it on his own.

Jounouchi looked up and realized Kaiba had forgotten his umbrella. He must've dropped it at some point in the conversation, and he hadn't picked it up again. Jounouchi took the umbrella, it was still wet from the rain, but that didn't matter now. He held it close to himself. This was all he had left now, of his one true love.

Kaiba stood outside of the apartment again. He must've been in there for only ten minutes, yet he felt a hundred years old. He looked at the sky again. It was still raining. Kaiba didn't cry, he hadn't cried since he was very young, and he wasn't going to start now. It didn't matter. The sky cried for him.

His brown hair was slowly getting wetter and wetter, and so were his clothes. But Kaiba did not care; he didn't care about anything anymore. He started walking again but didn't know where to. He was ready to get lost in the streets of New York.

**A.N:** I got the inspiration to write this one-shot when I was listening to Coldplay's The Scientist (one of my favourite songs). Hence the title.

Don't start how Kaiba's OOC to you. He had been together with Jou for three years, it's only normal he's a bit softer. Especially when he desperately wants him back.

Thanks for reading guys! **Please remember to review!**


End file.
